


Can't Help Falling in Love

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean singing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a tree at the edge of the river located outside of the bunker. Sometimes, when he was gone-when the Winchesters expected him to be doing angel things-Castiel would sit under it, and just look at the stars.<br/>This time Dean joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love

There was a tree at the edge of the river located outside of the bunker. Sometimes, when he was gone-when the Winchesters expected him to be doing angel things-Castiel would sit under it, and just look at the stars. He had such a clear view of the heavens up there. Sometimes looking up into space made him homesick, but it was too beautiful to not gaze upon. It was on one particular night-a night that would always be special to Castiel-that Dean found him.  
"You're not doing angel stuff?"  
"No," Castiel said absently.   
Dean glance up at the stars and sat down next to him.  
"Nice view."  
Castiel nodded, not thinking of the fact that Dean might not have seen the motion. But Dean was watching him, so he did.   
"Anything on your mind?"  
Castiel shook his head.  
"Okay."  
Dean looked back up at the stars.  
"Actually…"   
He looked back at Castiel.   
"Heaven. Heaven is on my mind."  
Castiel was still looking up at the sky.  
"You homesick?"  
"Yes, but I shouldn't be."  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.   
"Why not?""Because Heaven isn't my home anymore. I don't have a home."  
"Bullshit."  
Finally Cas looked at Dean. He was surprised to see him angry.   
"The bunker is your home. We're your home."  
"Why are you angry?"  
Dean ran a hand over his face.   
"I'm angry that we haven't made it clear that you belong with Sam and me. After all we've been through you should know that you're one of us."  
Castiel looked at Dean with wide eyes.  
"I do?"  
Dean hung his head.  
"Yes, you do."  
"I thought I was just someone that helped you."  
Dean's head whipped up.  
"Holy shit Cas. You're not a tool. You're important to us. You said it yourself, remember? You're not a hammer."  
Castiel quirked a smile.   
"You're right. I'm not."  
"Good. At least you know something."  
"Hey, I know things."  
Dean laughed.  
"I know you do Cas."  
Dean went to put his hand down on the ground, but accidentally put it on top of Castiel's instead. He yanked his hand away with a red face, and looked the other way to hide it.   
"Sorry."  
Castiel was confused.  
"I don't see what you did wrong."  
Dean turned his head to look at Castiel without thinking. He didn't know how he was supposed to explain without giving himself away. Castiel tilted his head.  
"Your face is read-an indication of embarrassment."  
Now Dean's face felt hotter.   
"Why are you embarrassed about touching my hand Dean?"  
"I, uh…"  
Castiel put his hand on top of Dean's and Dean felt like he was going to explode. What was he doing? Castiel hummed.   
"Your hand is warm."  
Dean looked back up at the sky and turned his hand so Castiel's rested in his. He laced his fingers through Castiel's. Castiel smiled, and looked back up at it too.  
"Have you ever danced under the stars before Dean?"  
"No."  
"I haven't either. I would like to. Will you help me?"  
Castiel looked at Dean. He shook his head. Castiel took it as a no, and went to pull his hand away, but Dean held fast.   
"I can't believe I'm doing something so sappy, but yeah, I'll help you Cas."  
Castiel stood up, pulling Dean along with him since neither would let go.   
"We don't have music," Dean realized.   
"Then will you sing something?"  
"But I can't sing."  
"That doesn't matter."  
Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, and put his other hand around Dean's waist. It was such a romantic moment Dean didn't know what to do with himself. He had to go with it though, for Cas. He wracked his brain for the perfect song. When it popped into his head he almost shied away from it, but if he sang it the words would be true. And now was a time as any to be honest. He put his arm over Castiel's shoulders and started to sing softly. Castiel closed his eyes when he started. Dean's words were soft enough that when he sang he sounded good enough to Castiel. They spun in slow circles.  
"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."  
Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck, then left it to rest on his shoulder, making Dean smile.  
"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?"  
Dean leaned his head on Castiel's.  
"Like a river flows surely to the see, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be."  
Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's hand.   
"Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you."  
Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head. Castiel sang.  
"For I can't help falling in love with you."


End file.
